Sólo una misión
by Aliandy
Summary: Sasuke es apresado, pero Kakashi le ayudará. Sakura debe tomar el trabajo de hacerse cargo del joven y tener que vigilarlo las 24 horas. Pero aprenderá que una casa y un Uchiha altanero, frío y además,irritadamente guapo,no son buena mezcla para su misión


Esta historia se me ocurrió el día de aller cuando leía una revista. Tal vez suene al principio un poco repetitiva o algo por el estilo, pero seguro que cambia conforme vaya avanzando.

Sumario: Sasuke fue arrestado por Konoha y ahora es más frío que nunca. Kakashi tratará de darle una segunda oportunidad de salir de su pasado, sin embargo, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Por lo tanto Sakura asumirá la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de su ex compañero al tener que vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso vivir con él. Pero descubrirá que una mansión y un Uchiha arrogante, molesto, frío pero sobretodo, endemoniadamente guapo, no son la mejor combinación para su misión. ¿Cuántas cosas podrían pasar?

Advertencia: Por ahora nada.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

**

* * *

**

Sólo una misión

—Tsunade-sama —dijo con respeto—, le pido que considere restituir a Uchiha Sasuke. —al nombrar al chico sintió cómo la boca se le secaba y las últimas sílabas se ahogaron en su garganta.

Sabía de antemano que hablar sobre aquel tema era como un tabú en la aldea, y casi un insulto en presencia de la Hokage, sin embargo, muy por encima de su respeto, estaba su compromiso con su equipo al igual que con él mismo, y fallar sería como un golpe en el estómago. Estaba decidido a salvar al muchacho de sí mismo, de su cárcel personal y, de una vez por todas, de su sed de venganza. El cómo sería difícil, pero intentarlo valía toda la pena.

La aludida se dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, encarando a Kakashi, con una mirada fría y pensativa. Tomó asiento, sin despegar los ojos, y recargó la barbilla entre sus dos manos enlazadas, en una pose con gesto reflexivo.

El ambiente se tornó tenso e incómodo, con la poca luz anaranjada de la tarde haciéndoles cosquillas en la piel y el viento inflándoles las fibras de los cabellos. Muy pocas veces se veía a Tsunade tan rígida y sumisa, como si dudara de aquella decisión, pues tenía fama de ser autoritaria y de carácter fuerte y por lo normal, de tener siempre lista una respuesta.

Kakashi, al verse en tal situación, se aclaró la garganta con disimulo, tratando de aparentar estar relajado.

La mirada color miel de la mujer se fue a parar en algún punto de la pared frontal a ella, con la mirada ida, y pronunció finalmente:

—Kakashi —suspiró y vaciló un momento—, lo que me pide es casi inconcebible y tú lo sabes —le recordó con voz neutra—. Uchiha Sasuke representa una deshonra total para la hoja y para su clan —se giró hacia él, con inexpresividad en sus ojos—. Conozco tu relación con el chico, además el de Naruto y Sakura, pero no puedo hacerlo…, o al menos no fácilmente.

El hombre frente a ella sintió cómo se le encogió el estómago, sin embargo se mostró moderado, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

—Si me permite, como su ex maestro, aceptaré la responsabilidad. Yo estaré a su vigilancia y me mantendré al margen de sus movimientos; no habrá ni un solo paso que yo no vigile, se lo aseguro —prometió, y algo en su cabeza se inquietó.

—¡Esto no se trata sólo de vigilarlo, Kakashi! —Gritó levantándose de golpe—. ¡Ese estúpido mocoso tiene suerte que lo hayamos dejado vivir! ¡No se merece ni siquiera ver la luz del día! —dio un sonoro golpe sobre su escritorio y éste chirrió partiéndose en dos al instante.

—¿Qué sugiere hacer?

Tsunade suspiró fuertemente y meditó su respuesta un segundo.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a una posible revelación, sería demasiado arriesgado y más estando cerca de los aldeanos —giró su silla en dirección a la exorbitante ventana—; es bastante inteligente como para escabullirse fácilmente de la aldea sin ser visto y podría empeorar las cosas si está cerca de Naruto. —hizo un gesto desaprobatorio, como si fuera humo en su boca.

Kakashi se llevó las manos a los bolsillos fingidamente. Su mente se inundó de recuerdos, como si ella hubiera dicho las palabras clave para que todas sus memorias regresaran. El equipo siete, la misión a la tierra de las olas, los exámenes chunnin, las quejas de Naruto, las peleas, los coqueteos de Sakura y otras tantas cosas más que pareció como si se hubiera perdido en su cabeza.

De pronto, como un rayo, recordó aquel día en el que fue la última vez que vio a su discípulo y cuando todo tomó color negro.

El aire fresco y violento oprimiendo su respiración, las sábanas, por unos momentos color blanco como la leche, incineradas y esparcidas por el flameante suelo de mármol, la histérica y quebradiza voz de Sakura suplicando, la rabia circulando alrededor de Naruto y Sasuke más que decidido a destruir a su compañero de un sólo golpe. Miles de relámpagos y un ensordecedor chillido, agudo y de más de un sólo eco, como miles de aves preparadas a atacar.

Si él no se hubiera interpuesto, muy probablemente Sakura hubiera muerto, y Sasuke, al igual que Naruto, la habrían seguido.

Entonces, una idea surcó por su cabeza.

—Tsunade-sama.

La interpelada hizo un sonido en respuesta.

—Creo que sé quien será el indicado para esta misión.

La Hokage no pareció entender, como se hubiera perdido un chiste privado.

—Habla.

Kakashi sonrió tras la máscara.

—Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Por el momento es algo así como el prólogo. Pretendo no tardar mucho en actualizar ya que estoy bastante entretenida con ella.

Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
